Romi Park
Romi Park (朴 璐美; born January 22, 1972 in Edogawa, Tokyo) is a Korean-Japanese actress, singer and voice actress. She's the wife of voice actor Kazuhiro Yamaji. She's known for voicing: Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kosuke Ueki in The Law of Ueki, Nana Osaki in Nana, Temari in Naruto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Disney Tinker Bell and the Pirate Ship of Neverland (2014) - Vidia Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Maki Aikawa *Attack on Titan (2013) - Hange Zoe *Black Butler (2008) - Angelina Dalles/'Madame Red' *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Angelina Dalles/Madame Red *Bleach (2012) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Ganta Igarashi *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Edward Elric *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Uesugi Kenshin *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Chloe Click, Kurt Click *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Karim *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Ragyō Kiryūin *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Regene Regetta *Naruto (2007) - Temari *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Temari (ep2) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Temari *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Naoto Shirogane *Red Data Girl (2013) - Yukariko Suzuhara *Rideback (2009) - Tamayo Kataoka *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Uesugi Kenshin 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009-2010) - Edward Elric 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Komatsu 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Mizuki Tōno *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Edward Elric *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Temari *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Zoroark *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Uesugi Kenshin 'OVA' *Black Butler II (2011) - Angelina Dalles/Madame Red (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Edward Elric *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Naoto Shirogane Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *RustBlaster (2008) - Kei Yosugara Video Games 'Video Games' *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Clannad (2004) - Katsuki Shima *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Zidane Tribal *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2005) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2003) - Edward Elric *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Quanlee *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Zidane Tribal *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Kōichi Hirose *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Kōichi Hirose *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Mistral *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Amanda Valenciano Libre *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Nicol Amalfi *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Temari *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Temari *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Temari *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Temari *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Temari *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX (2007) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Temari *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Temari *Persona 4 (2008) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Naoto Shirogane *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Tonnio Rhima *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Tonnio Rhima *Project X Zone (2012) - Tōma *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Nicol Amalfi *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Uesugi Kenshin *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Tōma *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Shaorune *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Doctus 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Temari *Resistance: Retaliation (2009) - Raine Bouchard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors